Third Wheel
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "As he headed up to Hogwarts, he heard familiar laughter. Turning with a bright smile, he spotted Rose and Scorpius. His smile faded as he spotted them holding hands. A sudden crashing feeling came upon him. Sadness, anger, and above everything, loneliness was all he felt." Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition-Round 9


**A.N Hope you all like it!**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Captain**

**Writing about: Write about your chosen character/pairing in a slice-of-life situation**

**Title: Third Wheel**

**Words: 2091**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'incendio' belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_As he headed up to Hogwarts, he heard familiar laughter. Turning with a bright smile, he spotted Rose and Scorpius. His smile faded as he spotted them holding hands. A sudden crashing feeling came upon him. Sadness, anger, and above everything, loneliness was all he felt._

* * *

If Albus Potter loved something, it was definitely Quidditch. Quidditch was something where Albus felt free of his worries. It was one way that he could relax.

It was obvious then, that he would discuss his career of Quidditch with Professor Slughorn, his head of house, come Albus' fifth year. He was, after all, a top-form seeker, and there were bets on how many offers he would get from teams in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

There were people who questioned on which of the Potter brothers were a better Quidditch player. This had been quickly dismissed by others who claimed that since both had different positions in quidditch, they could not be considered better than the other.

Quidditch was all that Albus was obsessed with. No, he wasn't into girls as his fellow dorm mates were. At least, he didn't pay them any mind.

Merlin forbid any brave girl ask Albus Potter out to Hogsmeade. They had all been turned down with a polite no, as Albus always had a ready excuse that always seemed to involve Quidditch. Once you met Albus, you would know that any of those excuses were anything but false.

In Hogsmeade, you would see him checking on his teammates, discussing tactics or reminding them of a practice on a pass by. It had been on one of those Hogsmeade trips where Albus' best mate, Scorpius Malfoy, and his cousin, Rose Weasley, were on a date. A word that wasn't often involved in his walking dictionary, or Quidditch dictionary.

Albus had been searching for Scorpius to discuss a new strategy that had just come to him. It was his most brilliant as of yet.

In his trusty playbook that he always carried around with him was where he wrote down his idea. His masterpiece Albus liked to call it. A play that would change the course of history! At least, Albus wished to think that.

Albus had come upon Scorpius at the Three Broomsticks. He was up at the bar, ordering two butterbeers which caused Albus to grin. It seemed his best mate knew he was coming.

"Oi! Scorpius!" he called.

Scorpius turned slowly, and looked at Albus. He waved, causing Albus to walk over to him. Just as Scorpius was about to say something, the man behind the counter pushed two drinks towards him. Albus grabbed one of them and grinned before sipping it.

"It was nice of you to buy me something. It's as if you were expecting me to drop by!" Albus exclaimed.

"That was for Rose." Scorpius mumbled.

Albus simply shrugged as his blonde-haired best mate turned to order another butterbeer. When Scorpius had grabbed it and began to walk away, Albus followed; much to Scorpius' chagrin.

"Finally! You took forever Scorp!" Rose exclaimed, grinning. "I thought you ditched me."

"Yea, Al sort of held me up." Scorpius said, jutting his thumb towards the raven haired boy.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." Albus snorted.

"Well..." Scorpius began, but Rose elbowed him.

"We were just hanging out." Rose told Albus.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm here so the party is bigger." Albus said with a shrug.

"No I mean it was just us two." Rose said, pointing towards herself and Scorpius.

Albus began to frown.

"Alone." Scorpius supplied.

"Yes. I know." Albus stressed out. "Now I'm here, so it's us three hanging out, alone."

Scorpius gave out an exasperated sigh while Rose sent him a stern look before turning to Albus. The boy was too oblivious for his own good. He just couldn't take a hint.

"We're together on a date." Rose told him. "I'm sure you don't want to see us snogging, or anything."

Scorpius and Albus flushed red. Both for entirely different reasons. Albus had not realized his mates were doing such a thing and began to feel rather uncomfortable. For Scorpius, it was his first date with Rose and he didn't expect her to imply such a thing.

Rose looked at Scorpius, humor clear in her eyes.

"What? It _was _going to happen eventually. Was it not?" she asked, smirking.

This caused Scorpius to turn even pinker. The tips of his ears were red. Albus felt it was time to leave.

"Right, I'll just be going. I forgot you two were a-a new couple." he said, standing up. "Bye, then."

Scorpius and Rose waved goodbye before going back to talking quietly with each other. Albus let out a long sigh before leaving the Three Broomsticks and walking down the rather lonely cobblestone path. His thoughts were all jumbled, and for some odd reason he felt that he had lost something close to him.

However, what had he lost? Certainly not Quidditch. Albus was close to his family. His friends were alive and well. His ferret hadn't thrown up for nearly a year now-a certain record. So what had he lost?

Albus trudged on, the rather painful feeling was enveloping his stomach, and he felt sick. Suddenly, Albus turned on his heel and walked back they way he had come. Maybe he was sick. Yes, that must be it. There was a stomach flu going around, after all.

As he headed up to Hogwarts, he heard familiar laughter. Turning with a bright smile, he spotted Rose and Scorpius. His smile faded as he spotted them holding hands. A sudden crashing feeling came upon him. Sadness, anger, and above everything, loneliness was all he felt.

Was he no longer wanted around? Why did they not want him around other than for their own selfish reasons? Was he, Albus, no longer needed to help them, or just be their friend?

No! That wouldn't happen. It just couldn't! Albus thought to himself. His cousin was family, and his best mate was his best mate. They wouldn't just leave him behind.

Yet it was when dinner arrived did his doubts come back. It seemed that they didn't wish to speak to him, no matter how many times Albus attempted to start a conversation, instead the two were goggling at each other.

At night, Albus reminded himself again that they wouldn't abandon or ignore him. Tomorrow, he would jump on Scorpius' bed and they would share a joke or two before preparing for the day.

It was the next day, however, that the actions from yesterday were repeated. This time, Scorpius was not in his bed, but getting dressed as Albus woke up. He seemed to be in his own little world.

"Hey Scorp?" Albus called.

"Yea?" Scorpius responded, fiddling with his buttons.

"You wouldn't be able to hang out by the lake at lunch, would you?" Albus asked.

"Sorry Al, I can't." Scorpius responded. "I got a date with Rosie."

Albus sighed in defeat, a wave of hurt passing through him as he stumbled out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower. Just as Scorpius left, Albus slammed the bathroom door, causing his dorm mates to wake up.

Over the next few weeks, Scorpius and Rose were attached to the hip, except for at night and practice. Albus was growing tired of waiting around for Scorpius to get his head out of the dragon dung and had begun to refocus all of his thoughts on Quidditch.

It was one place where he didn't feel pain shooting through him at the sight of his best mates together. At Quidditch matches, Rose would cheer for the both of them, just like old times. Albus' growing irritation for the two had begun to take it's toll on the team.

"Alright, listen up." Albus commanded. "I want you to run twenty laps around the pitch-"

Loud groaning interrupted him, causing Albus to glare.

"Go."

"But Potter-" began fellow sixth year, Ashley Wheatstone.

"I said go." Albus said, forcefully.

Most of the team (all of them except for Scorpius) turned and obeyed their Captain's orders.

"Al, isn't this a little harsh on the team?" Scorpius asked. "Gregory and Threasa aren't going to make the twenty laps."

It was true. The second year and third year didn't have the physique of those older than them. Their shorter legs didn't help to keep up with the rest of the team.

"They're fine." Albus snapped. "You go too. I need to write down a few more plays."

Scorpius sent Albus a concerned glance.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Yes. Now go!" Albus said.

Scorpius headed off to join the others, but not before sending another concerned look towards Albus.

It was later in the strategy room that the team was discussing Albus' odd attitude.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Ashley asked Scorpius, polishing her broom handle.

"Yea," Toby Walton, a fifth year, agreed. "He's usually more..."

"Optimistic?" supplied Kevin, another fifth year. "Supportive?"

Toby nodded in response.

"We all know that's true." Ashley sighed. "He's been acting odd for days."

"Been stalking him, have we?" Kevin asked, teasing.

"Stalking-me?!" Ashley sputtered. "What in Merlin's name are you insinuating?! I simply talk to Al everyday-"

"Oh, so it's 'Al' now?" Toby joined.

"I'm a professional on the field, Walton." Ashley dismissed, glaring. "So what?"

"Well, you're using my last name off the field." Toby pointed out gleefully.

"I use people's last names because they aren't exactly on my good side." Ashley spat out before turning to Scorpius in a desperate change of subject. "So what's up with Al?"

She ignored Toby and Kevin's mock 'oohs' as Scorpius turned towards her. He was looking down at a small book in his hands, one that Ashley recognized as Albus' playbook.

"I think it has to do with me." Scorpius said, confused. "He's crossed out my name on all the major plays."

* * *

Albus was searching frantically for his playbook. It was gone! Gone! Slytherin's personal plays. _His _personal plays. He bet James took it. Albus' older brother had been caught searching through the younger boy's bedroom looking for the playbook by Albus himself during the summer.

He had to find it.

As he raced out of the dorm and out of the common room into the halls, he bumped into someone. Correction: two someones. These two someones were actually very familiar.

Upon seeing them, his face took on a sour expression. Albus made to walk down the corridors, but was caught by the elbow.

"Al, we need to talk."

Albus glanced back at Scorpius, and about to walk away again, spotted what was dangling in the blonde boy's hand.

_His playbook._

Pulling the elbow out of Scorpius' grasp, Albus turned to him.

"Yes we do." he said.

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell us you were uncomfortable?" Rose asked.

Albus shrugged, but didn't speak.

"Yea, we could have made time for you." Scorpius said.

"I _did _ask to hangout. Numerous times. Yet I always was told you two were too busy." Albus snapped. "Don't tell me I never asked."

"That's because we already planned things! If you wanted to do something, schedule it before a plan is already made."

"I didn't know wanting to have conversation over dinner needed to be scheduled." Albus retorted.

Scorpius didn't have anything to say to that. Silence fell over the three in the abandoned classroom.

"I think we are all in as much wrong as the other." Rose sighed.

"But he-" Scorpius and Albus protested.

"No." Rose said sternly. "It was wrong of us to shut out Al. It was also wrong of you, Al, to cross of Scorpius from the plays. We all acted rather childish."

There was once again silence as everyone mulled everything over in their heads.

"So, mates again?" Rose asked cautiously.

"No." Albus said, shaking his head.

"_No_?!" Scorpius repeated.

"_Best_ mates." Albus grinned.

"Another moment in which I thought I would have to knock some sense into your head. Literally."

"You sound like James. It's rather terrifying."

"Is that sarcasm I hear, Potter?"

"Nah, more of an insult."

"Oh you're going to get it."

"Bring it on, Malfoy."

"Boys! Boys! Can we please not start a fight when Filch is down the hall?"

"_I'm going to get you nasty children_."

"I suppose this is the point where I knock you into Filch and run away?"

"What?! Why you little-"

* * *

**A.N So I hope you guys all liked it. One don't think it fit well with the prompt at all, but meh.**

**So my first idea for a 'slice-of-life situation' was having Al overshadowed by his father. I thought that was too common, however, so I decided on ADHD. My limited knowledge on the subject, however, showed that I wouldn't get much done and probably would end up offending someone. So I decided on a Quidditch accident that would alter his life forever so he could no longer do his dream job, playing Quidditch professionally. I decided to change it however, to someone acting out because of him being a third wheel. Al would feel hurt and lonely. He's also feeling insecure, thinking they don't want him around anymore. It quickly changed to anger and affects others around him.**

**That's alot to read, so I applaud you for doing so.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading/favouriting/reviewing.**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe or Red...**


End file.
